The present invention relates to vehicle occupant protection systems or other safety systems employing linear actuators to elevate a vehicle surface such as a hood, in the event of collision or impact with a pedestrian. Exemplary linear actuators typically employ pyrotechnic means to activate a piston within an actuator. With regard to certain events, such as a bonfire event, or with regard to bonfire testing or mounted dry fire testing, the energy created at that time must be managed. Stated another way, in certain environments, pyrotechnic actuators may be activated under “no-load” conditions wherein an associated piston rod may be essentially unrestrained in the absence of a load from a hood of a vehicle or other load for example. When assembling various constituents of typical pyrotechnic actuators together, stress risers caused by manufacturing processes such as crimping, welding, press-fitting, or any other suitable assembly process may be an area(s) of weakness when exposed to physical shock upon actuation of the actuator. It would be an improvement to provide an improvement to the typical pyrotechnically actuated pistons, one that facilitates management of the energy attendant to a bonfire event for example.